Rock Bottom Johnny
by Electron55
Summary: Johnny, Dukey, Susan, and Mary transport themselves to Rock Bottom and try to help SpongeBob get out of Rock Bottom.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story; expect some mediocrity. Reviews will help me greatly. I will be crossing over the Rock Bottom episode of SpongeBob with no particular episode of Johnny Test.**

 **I own neither Johnny Test nor SpongeBob SquarePants.**

* * *

Johnny's alarm clock read 8:30 a.m., and that was when the alarm clock went off. Johnny, with a surge of energy as a result, jumped out of bed.

"It's Saturday!" he said, waking up Dukey who became happy knowing that it's Saturday.

"So what are we going to do in our time of no school, no homework, no Mr. Teacherman, and no Bumper?" Dukey asked.

"I never really planned what I was going to do this Saturday; I got nothing," Johnny replied.

The suggestion of watching TV came to Dukey's head. "Want to watch TV?"

"Sure. After breakfast."

Johnny and Dukey walked downstairs to eat breakfast he made himself: waffles. Dukey, in contrast, ate steak given by Johnny. Then they went to the living room.

Dukey grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and flipped through some channels. There wasn't anything good on until he flipped to a cartoon that was okay. Dukey stopped flipping through channels and put the remote down.

Halfway through the cartoon, Johnny said, "It would be cool to just jump into a cartoon and be in it."

Dukey asked, "This cartoon that's on TV?"

"No, not this one. Maybe something else."

Dukey remembered something. "Hey, didn't we already do something like that? We once went into a Speed McCool movie where Speed McCool drove off a cliff in the ending and—"

"That's right!" Johnny interrupted. "We can just use my sisters' invention again, but the only difference is that we're not going into a Speed McCool movie; we're going into a cartoon instead." Johnny blindly grabbed a random DVD of a cartoon and the DVD player.

"Yeah, cool, but they aren't going to let you use it," Dukey said.

"To the lab!" Johnny said, pointing in the direction where the lab was while having the DVD in his other hand.

 _He just doesn't listen to me sometimes,_ Dukey thought as he followed Johnny.

* * *

"Aren't you excited to go to Glove World, Patrick?" asked SpongeBob.

"Yeah, I'm excited to go to Glove World!" replied Patrick with an enthusiastic tone.

SpongeBob and Patrick's intention was to go to Glove World and have fun there; however, what they didn't know was that they were on the wrong bus.

SpongeBob looked through the window of the bus. Then, an expression of skepticism formed on his face. "Hey, Patrick, I don't remember going in this direction.

Patrick looked through the window. "Uhhhhh … I don't see a difference."

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think—"

All of a sudden, SpongeBob and Patrick felt themselves going down a 90-degree hill at a fast speed. It was fast enough to the point where they both flew off their seats and planted back-first onto the interior rear wall of the bus.

After a moment later, the rapid descending ceased, and the bus braked to a stop. The bus driver said, "You're at your destination."

SpongeBob and Patrick got off the bus. Both then realized that they were at the wrong location.

"This isn't right. Come on, SpongeBob, we got to get out of here," Patrick said, getting back on the bus. Then Patrick told the bus driver, "Get us out of here."

SpongeBob stared at the environment of Rock Bottom for a moment, then he walked towards the bus. But before he could get on, the bus took off, leaving SpongeBob behind. Patrick never realized this.

"No! _Wait!"_ SpongeBob exclaimed as he waved his hands. But the bus kept going.

* * *

Johnny and Dukey went through the entrance of the lab that was an automatic metallic vertically sliding door and said, "I want to be in a cartoon!"

Susan and Mary looked at him, then Dukey, who was holding the DVD players in his paws.

Dukey said, "He wants to use a previous invention, that made him go into a Speed McCool movie, so he can go into a cartoon."

Johnny held out the DVD he was holding so Susan and Mary can see.

Neither of the sisters bothered to look at the DVD of the cartoon episode he wanted to be in. Instead, they both said, "Forget it, Johnny."

Johnny said, "I'll let you experiment on me right now if you will let me use your invention."

"Deal," Susan said.

Dukey face-palmed.

"Test this," Mary said, giving Johnny a beaker of clear liquid.

"Basically, it's something that will make you run faster," Susan said.

"And yes, we actually aren't going to give a complicated scientific explanation because you wouldn't understand what we'd be saying," Mary said.

Johnny drank the liquid. A moment later, all of his actions slowed to a extremely gradual pace, which was the opposite of what the sisters expected.

"We're going to need to work on that," Susan said.

"Is he going to change back?" Dukey asked with a little anxiety.

"In a few seconds, yes. We only gave him a micro-dosage. What was in that beaker was mostly just water," Mary replied.

Johnny reverted back to his normal speed. Almost immediately after he did, he said with enthusiasm, "Now let me use it!"

Dukey gave the DVD player and the DVD to Johnny's sisters, then they hooked up the DVD player to their invention within a matter of seconds.

"Okay, now all we need to do is insert the DVD into the player. Then, Johnny and Dukey is to put on the transport helmets…"

Susan looked at the DVD for a moment. "Wow, I'm surprised. Out of all the shows, you chose an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants?"

"Yeah, I just randomly picked that. I didn't care what cartoon I wanted to be in," Johnny responded.

"You know, I kind of want to go in with you guys," Mary said.

Susan looked at her. "Me too."

Susan and Mary got their own transport helmets and then Susan pressed the "Play" button on the remote.

The four were transported into Rock Bottom, and they saw an anxious SpongeBob in the distance.

"It's time for an adventure," Johnny said.


	2. Chapter 2

SpongeBob, saw by the Test kids and Dukey, was thinking of a way to get out of the eerie place as known as Rock Bottom. A few moments later, SpongeBob looked up and saw them. SpongeBob called for help: "Hey! You guys over there, I need a little help."

They came over. "What do you need?" Johnny asked.

"I need to get out of this dark, scary place," SpongeBob responded. "By the way, who exactly are you? Are you fish? If so, then you are all _really_ weird-looking fish. Especially the one with flames on his head."

"We're not fish," Susan said.

"We're humans," Mary said.

Dukey added, "And I'm one with a rare hair disorder. Not a dog."

"Oh, I get it now," SpongeBob said; however, he actually doesn't get it.

"What's your name?" Johnny asked SpongeBob.

"SpongeBob SquarePants. Yours?"

"I'm Johnny," Johnny said. "And that's Dukey, Mary, and Susan," he said, pointing to each of them when he said their names.

"Nice to meet you!" SpongeBob said in his usual enthusiastic tone. "Do you have any way of getting me out of…wait. Let me try something first."

The four watched SpongeBob as he tried to run up the hill he descended from. SpongeBob ran a small distance up the 90-degree-angle hill, but then moved at zero speed despite his legs moving, and then he fell. He tried again, running a little farther this time, but he failed again.

"How the heck is he able to run up a 90-degree angle?" Susan said, perplexed.

"And it looks like there's a road on that hill. Who would ever put a road there?" Mary added.

"I give up," SpongeBob said. "Running up there won't work. My grandpa told me to never run up a 90-degree angle anyways. By the way, if you're wondering how I even got here in the first place, it's because I initially was going to Glove World with my buddy Patrick, but I boarded the wrong bus. Patrick got back on the bus to be taken back, and he accidentally left me stuck here. Yeah, it sucks, I know."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Dukey said.

"We can just wait for another bus to come," Johnny said.

"I guess we could do that," SpongeBob said.

Ten minutes of waiting has passed, and that was when another bus was seen following the road, even at that 90-degree angle that SpongeBob was trying to run up. The bus did not go airborne and crash onto the ground, contrary to what Susan, Johnny, Dukey and Mary fearfully expected.

"That defies logic on so many levels," Mary said.

The bus came to the stop where SpongeBob, Dukey, and the Test kids were. But before they could get within foot of the bus, it took off.

"Oh, that's just cold," Dukey said.

"We _are_ going to get on a bus," Johnny said firmly.

After many more minutes of waiting, there was no bus. Everyone was hungry.

"I need a snack," SpongeBob said, holding his stomach.

"Me too."

"I need one as well."

"I need one too."

"There's a vending machine right there across from here," Dukey said, pointing to it.

The five walked over to it and Susan, Mary, Johnny, and Dukey got their snacks (They tasted bad, as they were made for sea beings; however, they ate them anyway); and SpongeBob was the last one to get a snack. He was about to grab it.

That's when the bus came.

"Look!" Johnny said, pointing to the bus.

Everyone started to run towards the bus, but then it took off. SpongeBob groaned angrily.

"Oh, come _on_ ," Dukey said.

"I can't tell if the bus driver is doing this to try to be funny, or he's just being dense," Susan said.

"Probably both," Johnny said.

SpongeBob remembered his snack that was still in the vending machine. "Let me go grab my snack."

As soon as SpongeBob turned around, another bus came.

SpongeBob turned back around.

The bus took off.

" _Come ooonnnn!_ " SpongeBob shouted.

"Wow," Mary said sarcastically.

SpongeBob walked towards the vending machine again; but this time, for every step he took, he turned around to check to see if there was another bus. There was no bus until he reached into the vending machine to grab his snack.

The bus moved forward as his hand got closer to the snack. SpongeBob froze. He retracted his hand a little. The bus reversed a little.

"What's with the synchronization?" Susan said.

SpongeBob then carefully tapped the snack. The engine revved a little. "Really…"

"Wow, very funny, bus," Johnny said. "We all know that if SpongeBob takes the snack, you're going to drive away just like you did for the last sixty-three thousand times."

Dukey said, "That bus has screwed with us enough. Now it's time for _us_ to screw with it _._ "

SpongeBob stepped aside while Dukey went up to the vending machine. Dukey started slowly putting his paw in and out of the vending machine. The bus moved as Dukey's paw moved.

Johnny, Mary, Susan, and SpongeBob watched Dukey.

Dukey extended and retracted his arm at a faster speed as he watched the bus do the same.

Johnny, Mary, Susan, and SpongeBob looked at each other.

Dukey did it even faster. The other four now found it entertaining to watch what was happening.

Dukey now started going nuts with it. He retracted and extended his arm back and forth at maximum speed for him, and the bus was flipping out as well. The five started laughing. Then Dukey retracted and extended _both_ of his arms, as well as moving them sideways, upwards, downwards, and diagonally (both of his arms were doing different things) while making sure the bus didn't hit Dukey, Mary, Susan, Johnny, or SpongeBob. By now, the bus was acting absolutely ridiculous. It was like it was glitching out on a video game loaded with bugs.

Johnny, SpongeBob, Susan, and Mary were on the floor dying of laughter.

"Quick! Let's get on now," Dukey said after he reoriented the bus to its normal orientation.

Everyone ran to the bus. The doors were closed. "Open them up, blockhead!" Johnny yelled.

The dizzy-looking—but somehow not injured—bus driver opened the doors. The five began to step towards the bus. Then the unbelievable happened.

The bus driver instantly snapped out of his dizziness. "Nope!" he said, hastily closing the doors and driving away.

For several seconds, everyone was emotionless. Then SpongeBob shouted, "Oh, _come ON! Seriously?!_ WHAT THE _**BARNACLES!**_ "

"He did _not_ just do that!" Mary said.

"But he did," Susan said.

"Oh, we _are_ going to get on that bus!" Johnny said.

"You already said that," Dukey said.

"Not helping, dog!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and like said before, reviews will help me greatly. I am also open to suggestions.**

 **I own neither Johnny Test nor SpongeBob SquarePants.**


	3. Chapter 3

SpongeBob sighed. "What does it take for a sponge guy to just get out of here?"

"I have no idea," Dukey said.

"Everything," Susan said.

"Let's just go to that bus station over there," Johnny said.

"Only to find a bus that will just screw with us again and never let us on? I don't think so," Dukey said.

"We're not going to a bus station. And this time, it's going to have to let us on," Mary said, walking towards the vending machine that Dukey was messing with earlier.

Mary did the same thing Dukey did. She reached towards the vending machine, and the bus came as a result. However, the bus just kept going when Mary pulled back.

"Wow, it doesn't work anymore?" Mary said.

"This doesn't make any sense at all," Susan said. "It worked before."

"Isn't it possible for you guys to go back to wherever you came from and come back with something that will help me with getting out of here?" SpongeBob asked.

"Wow, why didn't we think of that before?" Dukey said.

"No idea. Anyways, let's go," Johnny said. "We'll be back in a second, SpongeBob."

Everyone except SpongeBob went back to the lab in Porkbelly, got a pair of rocket shoes, and went back to Rock Bottom.

Susan gave the pair of the rocket shoes to SpongeBob. "These will lift you out of here."

"Yeah, they sure will," SpongeBob said with optimism as he put them on. After he put them on, he asked, "So…how do I turn them on?"

"They're activated by voice commands," Susan said.

"Voice commands?"

"Yeah," Mary said. "Just tell it to turn on, then it will lift you."

"Okay," SpongeBob said. He looked at the rocket shoes. "Rocket shoes, get me out of here."

Flames came from the rocket shoes and they gave SpongeBob more and more altitude. "Yeah! It's working!" SpongeBob exclaimed.

However, it didn't work. The rocket shoes ran out of fuel before SpongeBob could get to the top of the cliff, and as a result, they stopped working, and SpongeBob started falling. "Aaaaaaaahh!" SpongeBob screamed.

He crashed onto the ground. "I'm okay," he said, and he actually was somehow okay.

"I _know_ that those rocket shoes had the maximum amount of fuel in them," Susan said.

"It's not enough though, and rocket shoes can only hold so much," Mary said.

"It's time for Plan B," Johnny said.

Johnny tried to think of a good Plan B, but he couldn't. He said, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"What about a trampoline?" SpongeBob asked.

"Not bad," Dukey said.

Everyone except SpongeBob went back to the lab and brought back a super-trampoline that launches objects and people 14 times higher than a normal trampoline, according to the twins.

The trampoline was placed onto the ground. "Are you ready?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I am definitely ready," SpongeBob said with an optimistic tone. He jumped onto the trampoline, but once again, this was a failed plan.

That was because he didn't go flying up in the air as expected. When SpongeBob jumped onto it, he ripped through the trampoline.

Everyone just stared at the ripped trampoline for a moment. Then SpongeBob said, "Come on! I'm not even fat."

A bus came to the bus stop.

"Oh, no way," Johnny said. "It's just going to take off when you are really close to getting on it. Don't even _try_ to get on it."

"You know what? I call this Plan C. I'm going to try to get on that frickin' bus," SpongeBob said, emphasizing the word 'fricking'.

"And fail," Susan added.

SpongeBob went towards the bus. This time, unbelievably, it actually let SpongeBob on and it took him up the 90-degree hill to Bikini Bottom without a problem.

The Test kids and Dukey just stared at the top of the cliff in disbelief. Then they said, " _Wow…_ Seriously?"

"I think we all had enough of this episode today," Mary said, pulling out the remote and sending Johnny, Susan, Dukey, and herself back to their house in Porkbelly.

STORY ENDED.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well that was the end of my fanfiction. I apologize for ending the story so early and making it anti-climactic as a result. The reason why I did that was because I couldn't think of a way for the story to go to anywhere interesting after Chapter 2. I hope there wasn't too much disappointment, and maybe I'll get better with the next story I'll write in the future.**

 **Also, thank you for all of your support.**


End file.
